El príncipe y el ladrón
by LycanZero
Summary: Ichiru es un príncipe mimado. Zero un famoso ladrón. Kaname el prometido del príncipe pero enamorado del ladrón. Muchas cosas pasan cuando se invierten los papeles de los que, la parecer, son personajes muy iguales.


Este es mi primer fic en esta pagina, asi que perdones si no lo hago bien, pero me cuesta trabajo subir en esta pagina a la que no le entiendo ni ma... XD soy mala para el ingles asi que defenderme mucho en esta pagina no puedo, espero que al menos el fik salga como deseo.

Aclaraciones:

**Letras negritas son gritos no muy fuertes, o simple elevamiento de voz.**

_Letras en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos._

**LETRAS EN MAYÚSCULA Y NEGRITA SON GRITOS**

* * *

><p>El ambiente estaba subiendo de temperatura y yo a cada segundo me excitaba aun mas, sintiendo la tersa y suave piel del que estaba debajo de mí, sus suspiros y gemidos resonaban por la habitación; sus ojos de místico amatista me veían con pasión. Su blanca piel estaba totalmente perlada por el sudor, su pecho subía y bajaba a un compas apresurado, sus mejillas de un sutil carmín le daba el toque final de la perfección. Era un ángel, un ser del cielo que bajo para sacarme de este infierno.<p>

-Aanm~— ronroneo mi bello ángel cuando empecé a lamerle el cuello, me sorprendía su cambio de actitud; cuando estábamos en público se mostraba frio y desafiante, capaz de defender sus ideas y proposiciones para el bienestar de su renio; sin embargo cuando estábamos solos se convertía en un lindo minino indefenso que no podía hacer nada más que rendirse ante mí y complacerme. El orgulloso príncipe se rendía fácilmente con tan solo besar sus labios, esos exquisitos labios que tenían un sabor silvestre.

Tal vez, por ser un príncipe, debía de tener un sabor mas "fino" pero no, el no lo tenía, el tenia un sabor y aroma más salvaje, es decir, que era una persona difícil de dominar. El carácter que tenía era gracias a que había logrado sobrevivir en las terribles calles de este reino.

-Kan… Kaname— sus manos acariciaron mi mejilla, esa delicada mano que podía convertirse en una buena usuario de espada acariciaba mi rostro con tranquilidad y delicadeza. Cerré mis ojos para sentir aun mas esas lindas caricias, caricias que hace poco empezaba a darme y de las cual ya me había vuelto dependiente.

-Zero— el nombre lo dije como si fuera lo más precioso de este mundo, pero es que eso era lo que yo pensaba; Zero era un ser único, un ángel indomable que solo me dejaba estar cerca de él porque así lo deseaba él.

-Ahhnm— se arqueo cuando comencé a embestirle, ahora yo tenía el control, podía hacer con ese cuerpo lo que yo deseara, mi peli plata no me reprendería por ello. Cuando comenzaba con un salvaje vaivén él se perdía en el placer que le hacía sentir. Sí, tal vez esto suene arrogante, pero he de decirles que no es más que la verdad, Zero me lo ha dicho, ama cuando le embisto con salvajismo porque siempre le doy en su punto exacto, ese punto donde su mente se pone en blanco y un mar de exquisitas sensaciones invaden su cuerpo.

Y yo lo amo a él en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

-Kaname… ya… no a… aguanto… ¡Ahhn!— sentí como se venía entre nuestros vientres, yo daba mis últimas estocadas dentro de ese cálido cuerpo puesto que sentía como la entrada de Zero empezaba apretujarme con deliciosa fuerza; me vine dentro de él.

-Te amo— dije antes de salir de su interior, el solo jadeo en forma de reproche. No me importaba que no me dijera directamente que me amaba, sabía que así era ¿Cómo lo sé? Mi lindo, pero orgulloso Zero, no es muy bueno con palabras pero siempre intenta decirme sus sentimientos con acciones, por eso cuando yo le digo que lo amo el solo me abraza y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Adoro cuando hace eso, parece como un niño pequeño que no sabe como decir que ha hecho una travesura, este lindo ladrón ha robado por completo mi corazón y no deseo que me lo devuelva; le perteneció desde la primera vez que me lo encontré, desde la primera vez que vi en sus ojos una mirada fiera y retadora. Una que nunca había visto en una persona que estaba a mi lado; normalmente todas sucumbían a mi encanto o inteligencia.

Se preguntaran el porqué le digo ladrón si antes mencione que era un príncipe ¿no?

Pues verán, no fue fácil enamorar a este hermoso demonio con cara de ángel; el simplemente esta usurpando un lugar que no le pertenece. Él es Kiryuu Zero, un famoso ladrón de las calles de este país llamado Montglane, sus cabellos color plateado, sus ojos místicos color amatista, su piel blanca y complexión delgada era lo que cautivaba a la gente; MI Zero se encarga de robar comida y todo lo necesario para sobrevivir a quienes tienen de mas para dársela a los que no tienen, un especie de Robín Hood si quieren verlo de esa manera. Increíblemente su físico se parece mucho al de Hiou Ichiru, mi verdadero prometido.

No crean que Zero es alguien a quien utilizo para darle celos a Ichiru, no, yo amo en verdad a Zero, mucho más que a mi vida. Pero volviendo al verdadero relato; Ichiru es el verdadero príncipe de este país sin embargo al ser un chico mimado e irresponsable tomo la decisión de huir de palacio para probar una vida más "libertina" por lo mismo decidió visitar su reino vestido de un simple pordiosero.

Les contare la historia de cómo paso todo aquello… una historia donde un ladrón se convirtió en príncipe y el príncipe se convirtió en ladrón. Esto fue no hace menos de un mes…

*******Largo Flash Back*******

Montglane es un país reconocido por su riqueza y prosperidad, a los largo de los años había crecido en territorio y gente. Mi reino, que esta mas allá de estas tierras, hizo un compromiso con los reyes de este país, poniéndome como prometido al futuro heredero de los Hiou, Ichiru.

Sus cabellos plateados, piel blanca, ojos amatistas… increíblemente se parecía en desmesura a Zero, parecían dos gotas de agua. Si no fuera porque conozco bien a cada uno no lograría distinguirlos. Pero volviendo al verdadero relato… me comprometieron con el príncipe mimado y si creen que el problema de esa relación es que no podríamos tener hijos, pues se equivocan. Los Hiou tienen una habilidad "increíble", tanto mujeres como hombres de esta familia, tienen la capacidad de quedar en cinta, es decir todos tiene la oportunidad de procrear un heredero.

¿Cómo es esto? Nadie lo sabe, esa es la simple respuesta, desde tiempos antiguos se había venido casando a herederas y herederos de los Hiou con otros reinos poderosos y siempre hay un hijo que, para suerte de muchos de los reyes que esposaban a estos, el primero siempre ha sido varón, el primogénito que heredara sus deberes.

Por eso mismo ni mis padres ni los de Ichiru se preocupaban con referencia a los hijos, ya que mi prometido podía darme cuantos quisiera. El punto de todo esto es que me enviaron aquí, a Montglane, para poder conocer mejor sus costumbres, tradiciones, deberes y, por lógica, a mi futuro esposo. Créanme cuando les digo que el tan solo pensar en esa palabra me da nauseas y es simplemente no tolero verlo.

Ichiru es una persona irresponsable y mimada que no tiene consideraciones con su reino, solo le importa cumplir sus caprichos y no hace el menor intento de saber cuáles son los problemas que tiene su gente. Lo único de lo que se queja de su vida acomodada es de las constantes reuniones, lecciones y banquetes que se hacen en su nombre con tal de enseñarle como debe gobernar a este hermoso país.

No lo tolero y se lo he dicho incontables veces, para mi suerte el desprecio es mutuo, el también me detesta así que estamos a mano pero el problema es que ni con todo el odio que mostramos el uno para el otro sirve para romper este compromiso. Nuestros padres dicen que con el tiempo nos aprenderemos a querer, y yo sinceramente lo dudo. Con este tipo jamás me llevare bien, el no tiene respeto ni para sí mismo.

Aunque no negare que es bastante astuto, para muchos de sus deberes logra escapar trepando paredes o escabulléndose de los guardias, tal vez es eso sea en lo único que sea bueno porque no sirve para futuro gobernante.

-Kuran… ayúdame— me dijo en una tarde de verano, sus deberes lo tenían hasta el tope y estaba preso en su despacho. Su padre desde tiempo atrás había caído enfermo, su madre no se separaba de él así que Ichiru era el único que podía encargarse de los asuntos del reino, pero en esta ocasión en verdad estaba amarrado al trabajo, le habían dejado un buen de papeleo que hasta a mi me daba flojera tocarlo.

-Termina de una vez— yo no le ayudaría ni aunque me pusiera su cara coqueta que hacía que todos cayeran a sus pies, como su prometido tenía que estar con él en ese tipo de cosas para que ambos tomáramos las mejores decisiones pero yo no cumplía con ese papel puesto que Ichiru jamás preguntaba mi opinión, el simplemente leía y si le gustaba ponía el sello real y si no lo mandaba a la basura importándole poco si era un proyecto que mejorara la economía o el estado del pueblo.

-Esto es aburrido— arrojo unos papeles que tenía en la mano y se recostó en su escritorio, yo me encontraba en uno de los sofás leyendo tranquilamente, normalmente estamos en completo silencio, pero el príncipe mimado debe estar muy aburrido para atreverse a hablarme.

-Es tu deber— dije sin más— no me importa si se aburre o no, debe aprender a gobernar.

-Tú también eres aburrido- comento Ichiru, parándose de su sillón molesto y saliendo del lugar, yo solo suspire, regresaría tarde o temprano, siempre lo hacía aunque de mala gana. Me quede en mi lugar siguiendo con mi lectura.

Pasaron las horas e Ichiru no regresaba, la noche estaba por caer y el no iba ni la mitad de la revisión de papeles, odio convertirme en su niñera pero si no salía a buscarlo, los molestos sirvientes vendrían y me dirían que su príncipe había desapareció y se pondrían todos histéricos empezando a sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Me levante con desgana y salí del despacho, debía encontrar a ese molesto muchacho…

~*Ichiru*~

Kaname es un amargado, nunca sonríe o le interesa divertirse, siempre se la pasa leyendo o haciendo cosas de mi poco interés. Es muy molesto, no negare que esta… pues… aceptable. Tiene cabellos de color castaño, sus ojos de un café marrón oscuro y su piel levemente morena le daba un toque sexy, pero con el carácter que tiene ni su físico basta para querer desearlo como la persona que va a estar a mi lado el resto de mi vida.

Los papeleos me aburren así que me voy, pero no a mi habitación o a los jardines, no, de plano me voy del palacio, quiero sentir que es vivir como al gente normal, como la gente de mi pueblo que de seguro no tiene nada que hacer más que divertirse. No tiene reuniones, no tienen que estudiar, no tienen que hacer otra cosa más que vivir una vida libre de responsabilidades.

Voy a mi habitación y me pongo una capa que más bien parecía un harapo, pero solo así podría salir de este lugar. Para mi suerte siempre he sido bueno con los deportes y tengo la habilidad de escabullirme como ladrón para cualquier lado sin que me detecten. Así que salir de palacio es como quitarle un dulce a un niño, Kaname se enojara al ver que no regreso a terminar mis deberes, se lo merece por amargado.

Después de vuelta y vuelta ogro salir de palacio, la tarde está en su mero apogeo así que tengo tiempo de disfrutar de un paseo. Las calles están inundadas de gente que caminan de un lado a otro comprando para su cena; los niños corren y ríen divirtiéndose de sus travesuras o de sus juegos.

-**¡Deténganlo!**— oigo que uno de los guardias grita, pensé que me habían encontrado así que intento escabullirme por uno de los callejones, jamás pensé que se percatarían de mi ausencia tan rápido. De seguro ese Kuran tenía algo que ver.

Corro por los callejones esquivando gente, saltando obstáculos hasta que por fin veo una oportunidad para treparme hacia uno de los tejados. Ahí estaba mi salvación ya que cuando estoy en un techo es difícil que puedan atraparme, tengo la capacidad de brincar hasta tres metros de distancia. Suena presumido pero es la verdad, tantos años practicando para escaparme de los guardias no era en vano. Entonces ocurrió, choque contra una persona que al parecer iba pasando por ahí.

Un momento, nadie se pasea por los tejados; alarmado me pare y observe con quien choque, el tiempo se detuvo, mis ojos se clavaron en ¿mis ojos?

En definitiva el golpe había sido muy fuerte, frente a mi estaba mi reflejo, en serio estaba **¡viéndome!** Mi cabello, mi rostro, mis ojos… simplemente podía creer que había chocado con un espejo, pero los espejos reflejan TODO de una persona u objeto, pero este espejo estaba reflejándome con otra ropa.

-Tú…— ¡El reflejo hablo!

-Co… como… es… que…— por fin reaccione, no era un espejo **¡ERA UNA PERSONA!** Una igualita a mi debería de decir, bueno lo repetí muchas veces pero es que no puedo creer que esté pasando esto, es como si tuviera un gemelo.

-¿Quién… quien eres?— dijo mi copia o ¿yo era la copia? Ya ni siquiera sé que pensar.

-**¡AHÍ ESTA!**— grito un guardia que trepaba con dificultad para llegar al tejado.

-¡Vienen por mi!— dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo ¡Dios hasta en el tono de voz somos iguales!

-¡Vienen por ti!— volvimos a decir al unisonó.

-¿Puedes saltar?— me pregunto el extraño, mientras se alejaba de mi, al parecer su idea era saltar hacia el otro tejado, de ahí podíamos bajar y confundirnos con el resto de la gente, no era tan mala idea.

-Claro— asegure ya más tranquilo, después de escapar de estos tipos podíamos hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Pues ahora es cuando— dijo antes de encarrerarse y dar un gran salto hacia el otro lado, yo no lo dude dos veces y le seguí, los guardias muy enojados decidieron bajar ya que no lograrían dar un salto de tal magnitud con esos cuerpos enormes. Bajamos con suma rapidez el tejado y empezamos a caminar en un mar de gente, yo voltee una vez hacia atrás para ver como los guardias iban en sentido contrario, salvados.

-Sígueme— dijo mi compañero, entrando a una pequeña casa, o al menos eso intentaba creer que era, ya que la estructura marcaba que estaba a punto de venirse abajo.

-¿Quién eres?— pregunte una vez que estuvimos dentro.

-Kiryuu Zero, ladrón profesional— dijo mientras se quitaba su capa y mostraba una divertida sonrisa, no había duda.

Somos iguales.

-¿Tu eres?— dijo al ofrecerme su mano.

-Hiou Ichiru, príncipe de Montglane— dije estrechando su mano, en mi dedo anular estaba el sello real, no tenía otra más que creerme. Al oír y ver el anillo soltó mi mano e hizo una leve reverencia.

-¿Qué hace el príncipe fuera de palacio?— dijo cuando levantaba su rostro, se veía preocupado.

-Estoy harto de estar en palacio… salí a pasear un rato— fue mi contestación, Zero solo enarco una ceja como pensando en que me había vuelto loco.

-Debes de estar bromeando… muchos desean estar en palacio disfrutando de las comodidades que la realeza tiene— comento sentándose en un desgastado sillón al mismo tiempo que me hacia ademan para que lo imitase.

-No tienes idea de lo que es estar viviendo ahí… es asfixiante, prefiero la vida llena de libertad que de seguro tienes en las calles— dije entusiasmado; sin embargo Zero solo me veía absorto, incrédulo como si yo fuera un loco.

-Las vidas en las calles son muy peligrosas… créeme que es mejor que estés en tu palacio y no en ese horrible lugar— contesto serio, pero yo no iba a ceder, deseaba sentirme libre por al menos unos días.

Eso es.

-Si quieres probar mi vida en palacio… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un cambio?— pregunte divertido, mi compañero solo abrió sus ojos con desmesura, en definitiva estaba pensando en que era un lunático.


End file.
